A Lesson in Drowning
by Departed
Summary: Aang performs CPR on Katara. Short oneshot, Kataang.


**A Lesson in Drowning**

Horror. That's exactly what Aang felt as he watched Katara sink into unconsciousness after their battle. Panic was another as she bent her knees, falling limply into the deeper portion of the water with no sigh of life whatsoever.

Aang felt his whole body grow numb at the sight, his feet glued to the surface of the ground and his mind spun with increasing anxiety. He blinked, forcing his legs to move as he called her name out, but he couldn't even do that as the pulsing reached his throat.

She was sinking deeper, completely out of breath as Aang dove in, grabbing her bare waist with one arm and using the another one to swim toward the surface. He felt his heart racing when she didn't move, and he brought her toward land, laying her carefully against the ground. He stroked her pale face, his mind turning into a pile of mud.

"Katara! Katara, wake up!" He yelled, shaking her shoulders, nearly at the verge of tears. Without thinking, his mouth hovered over hers, and it lingered there for a few seconds before his hands reached her chest.

He remembered learning how to save someone from drowning a few months back, Sokka as his example. But he never thought he would need to use it. And as he counted to thirty, pressing his lips against hers to blow, he realized he kind of liked it, minus the whole near death experience.

He pulled away and counted down the compressions, blushing when he noticed his hands were close to her breasts. He repeated the procedure, silently cursing himself when he noted her breath, which smelled of strawberries. He stayed there longer than necessary, and went back to the routine.

At the count of twenty-two, his stomach churned when the girl underneath him coughed, spitting out water while desperately gasping for air. His hands remained on her chest, and he felt his face grow hot when she looked at him, a look of curiosity on her face.

He didn't care. He captured her lips again, allowing himself to linger there while she gasped in surprise. His mind went blank, and his heart exploded with joy.

He had already given her some air, and he didn't need to anymore as he caressed her lips, slipping his hands down her waist. She was still tense, unsure of what to do, but immediately followed by kissing him back.

A wave of emotions hit him, and he was unusually confused and delighted at the same time. He smiled as she held onto his neck, pulling him closer. And when he gained entrance into her mouth, he could taste the scent of strawberries that he yearned for.

He was tangled in the moment, his hand reaching down to intertwine with her hair. She sighed in satisfactory, allowing him to deepen the kiss even more before he pulled away, deep crimson flushing his cheeks.

Aang coughed softly, reality hitting him for the first time, and he blushed even more at his actions. His grip on her waist loosened, and he took a seat beside her, embarrassed.

And he could tell she was overwhelmed, too, as she sat up, placing the tips of her fingers upon her lips. She looked at him, eyes wide.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice cracking from the air that was forced in her throat.

Aang blushed again, resting his eyes on the ground. "You passed out from our battle and… nearly drowned. I… did CPR."

Katara nodded understandingly, smiling in return. "Thanks… for saving my life, I mean." And she paused, pondering his actions. "Aang, couldn't you just have bent the water out?"

Aang cringed at her words, realizing that was another option, an option he didn't even think of. And he realized why. "I know… I wanted to kiss you," he whispered, shocked at his own response. Did he just say that?

He watched as Katara's eyes widened, surprised as well, and he wanted nothing more than to leave. But she just smiled again, pushing her wet hair behind her and leaning closer.

He gulped when her face was a couple of inches from his, a mischievous smirk curving her lips.

"Well, then. I'm glad you did," she whispered before closing the gap between them.

**0000000**

Meheh XD Aang may seem innocent now, but you got to see he's really not. I have hope in him when once he's a teenager. Lol! Hope you liked this… drabble, oneshot thing. Uh… please review? ;)


End file.
